


OTP questions

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, OTP Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Short and Simple, Who is most likely to do what?





	OTP questions

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to write any of these as actual one shots, 
> 
> Also pop down any more 'who's most likely to'.... that you'd like to see, and I'll add them on!

**Who steals the whole blanket in the middle of the night and leaves the other without any?**

Bridget.

Franky will wake up most nights to a little burrito of blankets and she'd laugh silently for a second, as she can just manage to see the blondes face peeking out of the duvet nest. Franky eould just be able to manage to press a tiny kiss to her nose, before staring at the ceiling, blanketless, and wondering how she got so lucky in the first place.

**Which one is always stubbing their toe and screaming about it?**

Franky.

She's always running around Gidgets house, often stubbing her toe on the corner of the coffee table. It always results in screaming and running her mouth off like a sailor about it. Bridget finds it incredibly amusing to watch, but would always calm her down with plenty of kisses. This also happens a lot when they're babysitting Tess, and Franky's chasing her, or playing hide and seek. This is how Tess accidentally learns a lot of swear words.

**Who crashed a car and made the other pick them up at 3AM?**

Neither, but they do call one another when they're stuck at an event that they no longer want to be at, and the other will always come and pick them up, regardless of the time.

**Who drinks straight up black coffee and teases the other for their overly-flavored Starbucks?**

Franky.

She makes a habit of taking Gidget through every Starbucks drive through when she can just to hear the blonde ask for a Venti iced vanilla latte with an extra shot of syrup, extra cream and in a doubled up cup to avoid spillage, then teasing Bridget that her coffee has gone cold in the time it took for her to say what she wanted. 

**Which one insists upon buying unheard-of health foods?**

Bridget.

She'll do weekly shops sometimes while Franky's at work and the brunette will come home expecting to find some edible food in the fridge, and then makes fun of all the protein cartons instead. Sometimes she will actually Google what the hell that smoothie is and why it was green. Bridget just wanted something healthy and adventurous to take for lunch at work that wasn't leftover take away.

**Which one would run through a busy street just to pet a small dog?**

Bridget.

Even if she tries to act casual, seeing a dog across the street prompts an automatic cross of the road just so their paths can intercept. Franky absolutely adores the look on Bridget’s face when she’s playing with a dog. If she doesn't get to pet the dog that she saw, Bridget would think about it the whole day. 

**Who keeps pressing 'snooze' on the alarm?**

Franky. 

This has often resulted in the fact that the brunette would curl up again in her girlfriends arms and fall asleep, and would wake up again five minutes before her shift started. Franky would phone in sick, preparing to stay in bed with Gidget for the whole day instead. 

**Who likes to wear the others clothes?**

They both do.

Bridget will often ransack her girlfriends clothing, for fun, for comfort, or just because she felt like it. Franky will wear Bridgets sweaters sometimes after a long and exhausting day at work and she really wants some comfort. Or also if Franky's neglected the laundry for too long and has to borrow Gidgets clothes whilst hers are drying. 

**Who kills the spiders?**

Nobody kills the spiders. 

Bridget will pick them up in her hands and put them outside and Franky will force Bridget to wash her hands after. Franky isn't scared of spiders, but they do make her slightly uncomfortable. 


End file.
